


White Roses in Your Bouquet

by CluckCluck



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Frankenstin gets a bit out of hand, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Maduke did but whatev, Nobody betrayed so the Union is just annoying not a threat, Ragar is trying to be a pal, Roses, Yandere Frankenstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CluckCluck/pseuds/CluckCluck
Summary: Frankenstein finds Raizel a bit earlier than expected. Has a quick meltdown and becomes Lukedonia's enemy number one as they begin the global search for their Noblesse once again.
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel & Frankenstein (Noblesse), Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse), Frankenstein (Noblesse)/Ragar Kertia
Comments: 21
Kudos: 153





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My own AU where nobody really betrayed because Raizel is awesome and doesn't deserve that. But Muzaka and Raizel do still fight because Maduke is rude.

It was a pure chance that he was there.

A chance so slim it seemed like the universe was the one who made it happen.

Frankenstein had been taking a boat back from a business trip he had in America, because some his underground sources had told him  
air travel might not be the safest way to travel today. 

While he enjoying his time in the sun while others were crowding a radio to hear about the strange crashes in their mainland   
Frankenstein feels a presence. It was light. Barely even there. If he wasn't so used to sensing out hiding enemies he wouldn't have  
even felt it at all.

But the feeling was so familiar. Soft and kind. Ancient but still warm. He had a hunch. No, he had hope. For these past 800 and something  
years he had been working on faith, so to have a solid feeling like this even if it was small he had to go for it.

Fortunately everyone was still focusing on the radio, because it would've been quite odd to see a man dive off the side of a ship without   
the proper gear.

He quickly swam to where the presence was strongest. If Franken wasn't as enhance as he was he would've long since drowned with how deep  
he had to swim to get close to it. When he got closer to the presence he began to make out a shape. An object.

'If I just swam all this way for an ancient stone, this ridge is about too become the ocean floor'

He swam closer to check out the source and almost lost all the air in his lungs.

It was a coffin. A coffin made of marble lined with gold. And in the center of this master piece was a golden cross that seemed to gleam  
despite all the dirt it was under.

'I found him'

'I've found him!'

Frankenstein began to hastily dig out the coffin and quickly swam up to catch up with the boat. 

\----

When Frankenstein got back on board he had a hard time sneaking back to his room with a giant, shiny coffin on his back. He made it of course.  
And when he was safely inside he started thinking of what he was going to do now.

'I have him here, but what now? It's going to be pretty difficult to convince anyone I had his coffin the whole time. Not to mention the  
trip to my house will also be quite difficult-'

As he began rambling ideas, the coffin hissed open. Frankenstein's thoughts screeched to a stop when he saw Cadis Etrama di Raizel emerge  
from his coffin. When the coffin opened Frankenstein received a burst of energy from the bond as His energy filled the room.

It took Frankenstein two steps to reach his Master and in one fluid motion grabbed Raizel's hand and brought it to his lips as he knelt.

"Master".

"It has been a long time, Frankenstein." 

At last, Frankenstein had found his master. His beloved. He was finally complete.

And it was going all the forces of heaven and earth to separate them again.


	2. Single Rose

With Raizel out of his coffin, the trip home was a lot easier and less suspicious. 

As soon as they made it back home, Frankenstein flooded Raizel with his reverence and love. It seemed like he just wanted to spoil him rotten. He made him tea that was practically all sugar along with sweets. Showed him to his room on the ground floor, which had a perfect view of the garden. Not only did the room have a view of flowers, but it filled with roses that seems to have been grown and tended to in the room.

Raizel clearly loved the room, which made Frankestein's heart soar.

"Master, are you pleased with the new arrangements?"

Raizel looked around the room once more then back to Frankenstein, and nodded. As Frankenstein placed down his snacks on the coffee table Raizel looked at the vase in front of his seat. While the room was filled with red roses this vase held a single white rose.

The sentiment was not lost on Raizel. A smile softly graced his lips as he ignored the more vibrant flowers in the room in favor of staring at the white one. 

Frankenstein noticed that the flower was holding his master's attention. "Do you prefer this color to the rest?"

Raizel looked to him, "I like all of them, but I remember correctly this is the same color as the one you first gave me."

A light blush covered Franken's cheeks. 'He remembered. It was so long ago, I can't believe it.'

Raizel took a sip from his tea and said, "I believe the meaning behind giving a single rose was "love at first sight"."

Frankenstein's blush grew a bit deeper. "I-I mean that was one of the things it could mean, but a white rose's meaning could be-"

"And if the same rose is given again years later it means "one and only desire", right?" He says this with a small smile on his lips. As if he was trying to torture Frankenstein with his teasing.

Frankenstein's face could almost blend into the room's blooms. He couldn't even get a sentence out, so he looked down to hide his embarrassment behind his hair.

Raizel giggled softly at his beloved. He reached his hand up to brush aside some of the hair so he could look Frankenstein in the eye.

"It really has been too long, Frankenstein."

\----

The next day was Wednesday, so Frankenstein had work. Which was a problem.

He couldn't just leave his master alone. And since he's found him he wasn't entirely sure he could stand being alone again even if it was for only a few hours. The bond could only connect them so much.

It was his plan to allow Raizel to attend the school, but he would need to make documents for his arrival so nobody grew suspicious. Well, it's good thing he's the chairman so that nobody would question him about not getting informed of a sudden new student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to learn random things, so I spent a whole day learning about different flowers and their meanings.


	3. Two Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make the chapters short so they can get out a little quicker  
> <> is dark spear

It was only was only after Frankenstein had made it to the school, and reluctantly left his master to deal with his paperwork, that he heard the news. Apparently, yesterday the event his network had warned him about had been some terrorist attack.

'It's a good thing I didn't board a plane for a number of reasons.' 

He begins to lose himself in the fresh memories of yesterday and his morning with his Master. As he enjoys the sweet thoughts he starts to think of the unpleasant news he just received and reflects on the way he found his Raizel. Horror fills him when he realized that if he didn't take that boat his Master might've been forever lost at the bottom of the sea. He would've stayed there and Frankenstein would've been none the wiser.

This thought pushes away all his earlier gladness and leaves only terror.

>You almost left our beloved to die in the depths of the ocean< Dark spear hissed.

"H-How was I supposed to know he was there? I don't even know how he got there!-" he stutters out. He becomes frantic and anxious. "What-if's" poison his mind with fear only serving to help Dark spear's grievances get through deeper into Frankenstein's mind.

But a sudden and gentle wave of peace and fondness passes through the bond silencing both chaotic parties. They revel in the feeling while it lasts and calm when it ends.

"I hope he is enjoying himself while he is among the children."


	4. 4 Roses

Frankenstein thought that with the return of his master Dark spear would become calmer. Or at least as calm as it used to be. But it grew more and more fierce as each day passed. It seemed to be responding or mirroring his own thought in how it behaved.

Ever since Raizel had returned, Frankenstein had found himself acting more paranoid and overprotective, which not only fed Dark spear's hate for him but it's similar obsession for Raizel.

Heaven forbid Raizel was 30 seconds late for his midday cup of tea. Frankenstein's own paranoia was enough to make him want to start a search party with the KSA members.

But add Dark spear's wails of:

>He's gone again!<

>Where has he gone?! <

>We've failed him! <

>Frankenstein has chased him off again!<

>your fault!<

>Your fault!<

>Your Fault!<

>YOUR FAULT!!<

If Raizel didn't walk through the door like he always did, the school would 100% be burned down by now and the highest powers of Lukedonia and the Werewolf clans would be summoned without fail.

"Hmm, Speaking of werewolves I should call Muzuka soon to tell him what's happened before he finds out by himself."

Last time Muzuka found out something outrageous before anyone could explain it to him, Raizel went missing so I'd be better to try and avoid that. But Franken already settled with himself that he wouldn't tell Lukedonia about Master's return.

'I'm not going to let them enslave him again', he thinks as his energy begins to pollute the air again.

Luckily Raizel should be coming in 5 minutes 45 seconds, so Frankenstein wouldn't have to sit alone for long with his thoughts.

\----

Even though it is rare, Raizel has been 10 seconds late before. He has been 30 seconds late before.

But 3 WHOLE minutes!?

This has never happened before. This must be some sort of nightmare. What hellscape has Frankenstein been plunged into that his Master isn't here to receive his tea the second it was finished?

>He's dead!<

>That's the ONLY explanation!<

'Could that really be the case!?'. Frankenstein is barely thinking as his body begins to shift into a sprint toward his Master's classroom.

'He has to be here. He just has to.'

At this point both Dark spear and Frankenstein realize this is the longest that their dark musings have been allowed to continue, which only makes them fall deeper into the spiral of irrational thoughts.

>One of your students in part of a drug cartel and they forced him to overdose and die!<

>He tripped down the stairs and went to sleep to heal his wounds without you knowing!<

>He couldn't take your nonsense anymore and left!<

>He's been poisoned!<

>You've made him disappear again<

When Frankenstein got to the classroom after what felt like an eternity of running through a void filled with nightmares and suffocating smoke, he felt a deep relief at seeing Raizel just sitting in the classroom.

But this relief quickly disappeared.

Dread filled the place it left.

He saw his Master, HIS beloved Master, surrounded by his students. All of them chatting and happy. He had never seen his Master release such a happy glow before.Normally this would make Frankenstein euphoric. His Master is sitting down feeling happy and relaxed while surrounded by people that caused that joy. 

But at this moment that meant something different to Frankenstein.

He had spent the past 3 minutes suffering. He had spent the last 810 YEARS suffering without the comfort of his Master. He couldn't be without him, but his Master could find happiness in others. Enough happiness to make him forget about Frankenstein for a whole 3 minutes, and it could've been for longer.

>You're replaceable<

It felt like someone was opening an old scar right over his heart.

>His finally ran out of love to give to such a broken person<

Frankenstein thought the world was collapsing around him. Everything was getting darker.

>He's going to abandon us again<

All he could see was his Master, but even that vision was fading.

>It's going to be all your fault if he leaves you this time<

'Their right. Its my fault so I have to fix this.'

>'He will never want to leave me again'<

>'He is never going to leaver me ever again'<

A tap on his shoulder brings him back to reality. "Principal Lee? Are you ok? You looked like you were about to pass out"

The girl next to him smiled at him innocently, so Frankenstein returned it with his usual winning smile.

"Yes, I was just planning what tests there will be next week, but you've made me forget. Lucky you."

While the girl went off to celebrate this small victory, Frankenstein began to form his real plan. 

'This way you'll know just how much you mean to me', he thought,'And nothing will be able to come between us'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're starting now
> 
> Btw   
> 4 Roses – the perfect way to say ‘nothing will come between us’


	5. 5 Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M21 notices something is off in the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this AU hinges on the fact that nobody betrayed so the Union didn't have the resources to get stronger. The event that led Raizel to his sleep was a fight with Muzuka that was caused by a misunderstanding which led Muzuka to thinking that Ashleen had been killed, even though she was safe the whole time.  
> And off screen Franken saves the Trio

-10 Years Later-

If there is one constant in Frankenstein's world that he would rather do without it's paperwork. Between the fighting with those weakling Union lackeys and the disputes between him and Lukedonia the only true bothersome thing was the endless work that was waiting for him at his desk at the beginning of everyday that never seemed to go down.

The only good thing that came from those fights are his new trio of workers, but even that silver lining came from his Master's intervention in his fights. So the outcome can't even be considered thanks to problems to begin with. Honestly It is good that he has managed to listen at the time, because these workers do their job very well.

'While their enhancements were of poor craftsmanship the individual talents that were upgraded made them very efficient for their roles.'

An example being M21's strength and stubbornness. It was a weakness when he was an experiment but now it made him and excellent security guard.

'I still can't figure out how they got a werewolf heart with all their agents being weaker than a beanbag with a hole in it'

Tao and Takeo's brilliance he could see right away so it didn't take that much convincing from Master to stop his blood lust. The only thing making it hard to not kill any of them at the time was his jealous rage (that dark spear kept ramping up) from the fact that HIS Raizel was noticing other men and was trying to keep them closer. Like Franken wasn't enough. Even though the benefits of keeping them alive were obvious it didn't stop the thoughts.

However the idea of having less work to deal with so he could rush back to Raizel faster made the decision easier. Plus the calming and loving feelings Raizel kept giving him the whole time helped, too.

But for all the work they got done and all the good things they brought with them into Frankenstein and Raizel's life, they still couldn't keep more than 20 stacks of paper from making it's way on to his desk. He liked his office but it was not the sight he wanted to see at the moment.

*I wish I could just be with you right now, Master. Serving you tea.* He sent through the bond, fondly.

*...* A soft feeling of amusement passes through the bond.

*I bought you a new blend for today. It should be more fruity and sweeter than the other one.*

A feeling of anticipation and contentment.

'I can't wait for the day to end.' He thought with a bright smile.

\----

-M21-

Something is weird about this house.

Besides the fact it's owned by a guy who is practically the archenemy of the Union. If I wasn't miraculously spared I probably would've been on that thousand mile long list of all the other agents that unfortunately crossed his path.

Honestly at this point it seems like the Union is fighting this guy because of formality at this point. 

But that's beside the point.

Something in this house was off.

Not like how Frankenstein was off, with his crooked smiles when we mentioned training sessions or him talking to himself from time to time, which was just plain creepy.

The house just didn't feel like a normal house. At first M21 just thought that he was acting strange because how was he supposed to know what a "real" home felt like. He had made his own bonds with Takeo and Tao and the kids that came over every now and again, so he guess at what a family and home could feel like from that. 

Hell, even him and Franken had their moments.

But the more be began to think about it and compare the feeling, the stranger it got. To the point he had to muscle up the courage and ask.

M21 took a breath and walked into the lab where Tao and Takeo were finishing up their round of tests for the week.

"Hey, M. Came to check on us?", said Tao with a wave from the table.

"Hey" M21 said quickly as he walked closer to the group.

Frankenstein noticed his demenor and decided to ask him what was wrong. M21 fidgeted before he finally leaned back on the table behind him to settle himself and asked,

"Frankenstein, what's up with this house?"

Frankenstein seemed to freeze. No. He froze. It didn't even look like he was breathing for a second. But this second passed quickly and he followed with, "What do you mean?"

M21 didn't want to continue with his questions but his curiousity got the better of him.

'Why did he freeze like that?"

'He must be hiding something, but what?'

"This house doesn't feel right. It atmosphere feels like there is something extra heavy here. Like there is something here, hidden or sealed, that can't be seen. I don't know how to describe it but its driving me crazy."

Tao, of course, took this moment to crack jokes. "What do you mean you can sense a ghost? Pff. Wait, I think I read something that said dogs were sensitive to spirits or something." 

"Shut up, Tao. You know what I mean. It feels like something else is here. Like when Frankenstein releases Dark spear in battle and you can feel the energy start filling the air."

This whole time Frankenstein hasn't spoken. He just keeps filling out his notes calmly while standing stiffly between all of them.

At this point Takeo comes in. "I get what you're saying M, but I just left it at something the boss did to the house, like a barrier or something."

"Yeah, think about it. We have been here for a while now and besides from Ragar and Muzuka who only come once in a while who else would be here long enough to leave such a presence. I mean there is only the 4 of us living here, so wouldn't we have seen someone like that by now?" Tao adds.

M21 can see Frankenstein is lightly fidgeting with his notes at this point in the corner of his eye.

M21 sighs and relents, "You're right, I guess. I'm going to go finish cleaning upstairs."

"See ya in a bit."

As M21 exits he silently vows to figure out what is going on in this house. With or without their help.

While he's walking out he misses the evaluating glance he gets from Frankenstein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 Roses – a great way signify your love for a special someone. If you want to show a partner or friend how much you care for them, five roses is an ideal option.
> 
> I wonder where Rai is :)


	6. 8 Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao gets curious about what M21 said

M21 had been more observant since his outburst, but has never said anything on the matter since. And it was at this point that Tao decided that there was a loop he was being left out of. And all the money and gadgets in the world weren't gonna keep him out any longer. So he did a little dig on the history of the house.

Basic stuff really. Land records, house records, which company built it. Typical stuff that usually has typical answers. Except in this case.

Besides the land previously belonging to a company that doesn't seem to exist anymore, which wasn't really that strange. The house itself had no previous records before 12 years ago.

'Which probably means the boss built the house himself. Makes sense. I guess Takeo was right and it was just something Boss did to the house.'

But that answer seemed too cut and dry. Too simple for someone as complicated as Frankenstein the mad scientist.

If the question couldn't be found in the more public records, maybe they could be found in the house itself. Maybe these walls can speak of it's own history and nature more than it's owner or tenants can.

It took about an hour for Tao to scrub through Frankenstein's own records about the house. The date it was built, the deed for the land, receipts for renovations. He even found the blueprints and floor plan.

"Oh! This helps. Now I can see if there were any blind spots I missed when I set up the cameras."

Unsurprisingly, Tao didn't miss any of the blind spots that he could see on the floor plan for the main above ground floors. He didn't want risk putting to many near Frankenstein's lab lest he freaks out worse than when he asked him if he could put them up in the first place.

He keeps scrolling to see if there was anything interesting on the lower floors, but it all just stopped after the lab. Tao shrugged and was going to close the files altogether to rush downstairs before someone came for him.

'What's this?'

He saw another file that seemed to be another group of floor plans and blueprints. The folder was made a little over two years after the house's construction was finished. So he went to open it, only to be stopped by a password prompt.

Now Tao was left at a very difficult crossroad here. On one hand he could spend a significant amount of time breaking into this folder with a password made by the forever complex and strange Frankenstein. Which made it's answer almost impossible to figure out meaning this folder must be insanely well protected and interesting. Or he could give up now before he runs into some barrier made by the boss to protect his folder that seemed so important. Within this option laid the key to his continued existence on this planet's crust, while the other threatened not only his safety but his sanity.

'But what could be within such a folder? The secret of life? The cure for cancer? The location to the fountain of youth? Proof the chicken came before the egg!'

It had to be something incredible otherwise why would the Boss keep it protected.

Unfortunately, before Tao could make his final decision he began to hear the tell tale sounds of Takeo coming to collect him for dinner or something.

In a second Tao began to clear any history of his access to the files and save his entry point. 

'I guess I'll just have to decide later. And hopefully by that time I'll have some sort of hint about the password.'

As soon as he finished, he shut down the computer and booked it to the door. And not a second too soon as it seemed Takeo was about to open it.

"What's the matter? You're never away from you're computer by choice. Are you sick? Are you-"

Before Takeo could continue shower Tao with his rude concern he began pushing him out the door.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go eat before M swipes all our food."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 Roses – if a friend or family member is going through a tricky time, eight roses is the perfect number to gift them with as it shows support.


	7. 6 Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go a bit deeper

M21 didn't want to give up his search after the conviction he showed and the determination he had earlier. But it was starting to look like his little mission was impossible from the word go. He searched the house, as much as he could, for anything suspicious. He tried feeling around the house for where the energy was the most dense, but that just kept leading him in circles around the first floor because of how dense the energy was around the entire house.

'I'm reaching the limits of what I can do by myself. I could try convincing Tao to help me, but he probably ask for my paycheck or some ridiculous favor.'

M21 walked toward the corner of the living room to look out into the backyard. "Backyard" didn't seem like a proper description for the perfectly grown and maintained rose garden that filled the entire area behind the house and stopped just before the front yard. The view can more properly be conveyed as a window view of Eden, because no matter where you looked at it from it looked like an elegant ecosystem crafted to function eloquently and beautifully.

'I wonder why he decided to grow so many roses back there. Before I came here I didn't know there were so many types and colors of rose.'

Everyone was still off doing their own thing so M decided it was best to take this time to search again, but he wasn't getting leads or ideas anytime soon. So he lightly fell into the wall to lean against it to continue his flower viewing. 

Click

Suddenly the flower was being replaced by the wall, and M21 began to noticed he was falling into the previously solid wall.

And said wall was closing behind him.

Slowly plunging him into darkness.

\----

-Tao-

He took the risk. A extremely dangerous and stupid risk.

Tao started to test out passwords in the forbidden file. At first, it was just a test to see if anything would happen if he got it wrong or to see if he could impossibly get it right on the first try.

Of course, he typed in "PASSWORD" and was met with a incorrect alert. But this meant a few things for Tao. 

One: 'I can keep guessing passwords until I stumble across the real one with no consequences.'

Because he wasn't actually tampering with any code, which could've led to him setting off a more serious alert for Frankenstein, he didn't need to worry about getting found out as long as he didn't surpass the guess limit.

Two: 'I now have an interesting puzzle to distract myself with until our next Union extermination mission.'

And most importantly, Three: "Now I'll finally know what this feeling that we're all getting is, and figure out the great mystery that is the boss.'

Scholars across history would've deemed Tao's final goal as borderline self destructive and a definitive impossibility. The two people, Muzuka and Ragar, who have known him the longest still can't even imagine what he is thinking at any given time. But this is Tao. RK's No. 1. He has the determination, the ability and the creativity needed to buckle down and figure this out.

"I have 2 more guesses left for the hour", he stretches dramatically and twists his neck to the side, "Let's get to work."

\----

-M21- 

Stairs.

It was definitely stairs that he just fell down.

M21 sat up at the bottom of a relatively small set of stairs. He could still see the top or the place he thinks he fell from, so he attempted to make his back up. He didn't know where  
he was so he didn't want to get stuck here forever if he was stuck and/ or risk seeing Frankenstein in this clearly off limits place. So the only logical thing to do was about to start testing the frame he fell from to see if he could leave and-

*Hello*

M21 froze. 

Fear filled him as he risked a glance behind him.

Only to be greeted with the same dark hallway but with a faint and light glow at the end.

A voice had just spoken directly into his head. The only time this had happened before was with Ragar and Frankenstein. When it had happened those times it had felt strange and uncomfortable like someone had put a speaker right next to his ear. But this felt weirder, because of how comfortable he felt. The voice was soft and the intrusion into his mind had felt almost... accidental?

The fact was this voice wasn't anyone M21 was immediately familiar with and paired with the fact this whole situation was happening inside Frankenstein's house he wasn't sure if he should be on the offensive, calm or both.

The voice or... feeling in his head seemed to be amused with his current turmoil. 

'At least one of us is enjoying my stress', he says sarcastically. This seems to make the voice feel remorseful and M21 feels a little bad.

"Hey, where are you? Are you at the end of the this hallway?" M21 says aloud.

The mental equivalent to a nod. 'Ok so I have the location of this mystery voice. At least it's compliant.'

"If you're here does that mean you know Frankenstein or he at least knows you're here?"

Another nod, but with a very mixed emotion of amused and fondness. Whatever was at the end of this hallway seemed like a meek and peaceful soul so M didn't really have a reason to mess with it lest he awakens some ancient evil by accident. But knowing himself very well at this point, he knew that he also wanted to know exactly what this soul belonged to and why it was in their/ Frankenstein's house. However the problems with that were there was no one he could ask.

Frankenstein would most certainly dodge the question like a pro. Tao would've told them already if he found something so strange. Like he could keep his big mouth shut. Takeo definitely didn't know and Ragar wouldn't tell anything Frankenstein didn't allow him to tell. And 9 times out of 10  
Muzuka found out Franken's plans as they were happening because he didn't listen, so that left only one way for M to satisfy his frustration.

"Hey! I'm coming down there so when I get there lets keep acting civil, ok?"

A flash of concern then the connection weakened. M21 started to think he scared it off until it came back with another nod.

It is then he makes a very Tao like decision and starts walking toward the curiously glowing light at the end of the hallway. The situation is so strange but he's just going to have to trust it won't lead to his death.

\----

-Tao-

A few things but number one is he can't believe he got it on his third try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiouser and curiouser
> 
> 6 Roses – signifies ‘I want to be yours’. If you’re dating someone and wish to take your relationship to the next level, gifting them with six roses is the perfect way to subtly express those feelings.


	8. 20 Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep yet deeper we go

-Tao-

He decided to get all the easy and funny answers out of the way first, so after PASSWORD he tried 123456.

Obviously a fail.

So now it was time to put the enhanced brain to work. 

He knew the boss knew various languages and all he knew of his personal interests were the rose gardens he kept out back. So a quick number generator had him choose the Hebrew language  
and he took a moment to learn the word for rose in Hebrew.

rose. ORIGIN: Yiddish. {POPULARITY:5413.} Raizel as a girl's name is a variant of Raisa (Hebrew, Yiddish), and the meaning of Raizel is "rose".

RAIZEL

'Shot in the dark but what a miracle shot if I ever saw one.'

Upon opening the file, feeling very accomplished mind you, he was instantly filled with confusion and shock. What he saw made little to no sense. 

The large house that Tao and his little family has been living in for the better part of year....

The house he made sure to explore from top to bottom and leave no stone unturned....

Had a hollowed out chunk in the middle.

The first file he opened was the house blueprints he assumed was a more completed version of the one he saw before. He was correct but any answers he thought he was going to get from seeing it was not here. Just looking at the schematics, the structure looked impossible but it was there. Between the first level of the lab and the ground floor was an entire floor.

Why is it there?

Why did Frankenstein make this?

How did I miss the entrance for this?

How do I get in?

Questions flooded Tao's mind. This little side project of his was clearly getting out of hand. At this point, Tao realized that if Frankenstein was going this far just hide a floor it must be pretty important. But couldn't stop himself from wondering:

What's in there? 

\----

-Frankenstein-

Something was wrong.

Even though everything was polished to perfection in his lab something was wrong.

He left his little experiment to check is computer. There was nothing wrong with the school, and his bank account was unharmed so Tao hasn't done anything crazy today.

So what was this sickening feeling in his stomach. Like someone was touching something they weren't supposed to.

He didn't even realize he was filling the room with dark energy until the computer started to glitch and corrode. Just then Frankenstein was flooded with concern and comfort. Light feelings that soothed him away from any extreme emotions and asking him 'what is wrong?'

Frankenstein smiled fondly and stepped away from his computer. The atmosphere instantly felt lighter.

"Nothing, Master. Just me overthinking again."

The mental equivalent of shoulder pats was conveyed through the bond.

Frankenstein chuckled softly. 

'It's been a while since I have visited my Master. I'll go bring him new flowers'

Frankenstein left the lab almost skipping.

\----

-M-21-

The closer he got to the end of the hall way the more anxious he got, because the soul seemed to be getting stronger the closer he got.

At first it was barely a whisper. Just the feeling of something trying to convey intelligence. But he was almost to the door and the being could actually semi-speak into his mind at this point.

'Sorry... startle... you...'

The thing still seemed to be acting submissive at least, bu that was the only thing next to his curiosity that was forcing M21 forward.

As he stood before the door he mustered up his courage and pushed forward

The moment he stepped through his senses were assaulted.

The room was bright like he was at he beach and was thick with smell of flowers. His ears could hear flowing water like he near a stream or a brook in forest.

When his eyes adjusted and he looked around, M21 thought he fell into a children's fairytale garden. From what he could see the room was as big as the auditorium in the school if not bigger. But the biggest detail that really stood out to him was that from wall to wall the floor was covered with  
flowers. Some that M hadn't seen even in the upstairs gardens. Some flowers looked like they were actually painted because of how impossible the pattern looked. He saw an actual fountain that was flowing out in the middle of the floor that seemed to be watering everything. Everything was so vibrant and beautiful.

"Did Frankenstein capture a fairy?"

M21 couldn't contain his shock anymore as he let out that question. He heard the voice again. It was making a soft sound as if it were giggling at him. It sounded like a child laughing at something nobody else could understand. Sweet and cute.

M felt embarrassed as he looked around. "I can't see you. Where are you?"

"...farther...in'

Under normal circumstances M21 would've thought this was a trap. A mysterious voice leading him through an unfamiliar and mystical area seemed pretty suspicious. But after seeing this whole set up it was clear Frankenstein thought of this creature as a guest or at least knew the creature was here and the thing sounded harmless. It freaking giggled.

So courage restored, he pressed further in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 Roses – symbolic of sincerity and belief
> 
> Franken spoiled Rai obviously


	9. 22 Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio is separately coming to the beginning or the end of their respective treasure hunts

"Treasure hunt?"

Tao's eyes were wide and sparkling when his words were repeated back at him. 

"Yup. Takeo this house must be full of stuff that Frankenstein hasn't shown us. I found a hidden floor plan that could lead us to such sights, so lets grab M21 and go. Logic dictates we must." he says brightly.

At this point Takeo has had his afternoon training interrupted and the most horrifying line of nonsense said at him. Go spelunking through Frankenstein's house? His personal belongings? That he has shown them willingly. What kind of logic inspired that suicidal thought process. As kind as their host, caretaker, and occasional lunatics is he is very clear on his boundaries. If he didn't personally show them something it was clear the item was restricted. But it was fine because that usually just meant it was crazy dangerous.

And yet

Our local genius. Our dear tech expert, leader and hacker.

Has not only suggested he dug around in Frankenstein's hidden things but that he is willing to risk possibly deadly punishments to dig even deeper.

"What. The Hell"

"Excellent, you're coming then." As if Takeo was responding positively to Tao's nonsense and without a pale look of horror across his face."

Takeo would say yes anyway he couldn't just let Tao die if what peaked his curiosity was actually dangerous. If he had to he would protect him from whatever danger he was going into. However that only went at far as the place or item in question. Not Frankenstein's wrath.

He sighs. " Lead the way the way Tao. I'll help if I can."

"Cool. Ok, Boss is still in the lab last we saw him and last I saw M he was in the living room so lets head in there so we can start the search. Before Boss finishes for the day"

'I'm sensing a very troublesome future ahead." 

Of course, Tao manages to get Takeo in on his schemes. So they move their hunt to the location they think will hold the entrance to their treasure island.

"In the plan some sort of hallway seemed to start near the living room and connected to the garden." 

"Seems like Frankenstein's normal level of shifty behavior", Takeo added with a shrug.

"So let's get to wor-"

"You two."

Flinch

The two hunters in a sudden cold sweat slowly turned their wide eyes to the only person definitely didn't want to see at the moment.

"Y-yes Boss?", Tao stutters in a pseudo care-free tone, while Takeo continues to share in shock.

'How did he find out so quickly! Do these walls actually have ears!?'

"I'm going out for a bit. You might not see me for the rest of the day, so make sure to eat -oh- and tell M21 when you get the chance because I couldn't find him on way up here. Got it?"

A wave of relief swept the duo.

"Of course, Boss."

"Oh, before I forget Tao."

"Yup?" he asks with a cheerful smile.

In an equally cheerful smile Frankenstein replies, "If you move or break anything your not supposed to I will burn your computers. Are we clear?" 

And like that, as quickly as the mood recovered it withered in the energy Frankenstein kept emitting to deter Tao from his new goal. Whatever it may be.

"O-ok B-boss."

"Great. See you then"

click

"..."

"..." 

"...So as long as we move everything back and don't break anything we're good?"

"Haaaa....Tao-"

\----

-M21-

He had been walking for about 10 min at this point and surprisingly he still hadn't hit another wall in this room since the entrance. Every time he turned his head he was greeted with more flowers with different scents and unique arrangements that even he could appreciate the complexity of despite not knowing much about the art.

"Do you...like my.....room?"

"I gotta admit, this room may be unnecessarily big but it is beautiful."

"Th..ank....you"

The only way M could actually tell he was making progress through the room was because the voice was making full sentences at this point, so he was using him as a hot or cold radar. When he started slowing down the sentences, Cold. Faster sentence, Hot. Another hint was the quality of   
the flowers were actually getting better as he went farther. 

The room started off kind of simple with the flower choices; tulips, daisies, some aster looking things. But the further he got the more rare or just exotic the flowers got; hydrangea trees, broken tulips for miles, belladonnas. Honestly it was breath taking, but it did seem a bit much at certain points. And even walking through the garden like this it seemed impossible to fully enjoy it because of how big it is.

Every section is arranged in a circle it seems, so once to get to the middle circle of the maze like organization and went out the other way you would end up in the next section.

'I'm going to get lost in here at this rate'

"Hey, am I at least close to you? can you meet me halfway?"

silence

...

"I...cannot move to...you....Apolo..gies, but..you are almost here."

'This is the most he's spoken so far, I must be getting close'

"Today I am in... the rose garden....Close to the reds."

Just as he was describing it M saw the start of the rose gardens. "Saved the best for last I guess".

To say this was a rose "garden" was the understatement of the century. Pillars, tall enough to reach the ceiling were placed in the middle of the bushes, resembled jungle trees of thorns, buds and rose blooms of every shade. The bushes themselves weren't restrained to the same plot placement as the other sections. As this section no longer had the linoleum tiles from before but was completely covered in grass. Real grass and dirt. The roses grew wild and beautiful here. And apparently at the center of it all was a person so beloved as to own it all.

'Just who is this person that Franken dotes on them so much???' 

"It has been...a while since I..had guests. I can't wait to meet you properly, M21".

The center of the redder pillars could be seen now. And along with them a figure.

"No turning back now, I guess", M21 sighed.

Mental chuckles

"One more step now."

\----

*click*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22 Roses – this quantity boasts two meanings – togetherness and luck
> 
> :))))


End file.
